Run No More
by The WolvGambit
Summary: 5x16. Booth can't sleep because he realizes he can't move on, there is no moving on. Brennan is it for him. Now, he has to make her realize it too, he sees it in her eyes and there is no way he can quit. She says she can't change...he doesn't want her to.


AN: So I was unhappy with the way BONES ended. This might be a bit OOC, but hopefully not and you'll enjoy it just the same. I couldn't let Booth give up that easily.

Disclaimer: I'm getting my tranq gun ready since I'm hunting David B...(Opps you weren't supposed to know that ;P) I do not own BONES.

xxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't supposed to rain but the sky opened up above him just like the night they had shared their very first kiss. He believed it to be a sign of things to come. Seeley Booth stood on the street corner to his building watching the tail lights of the yellow cab pull away, the water soaking through his clothes; pinning his hair to his head in sticky clumps. When he pulled her in for that kiss, he felt fire spark along his skin, electricity lick up his spine.

Temperance was all that he saw, knew, or felt and he knew that look in her eye, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. For once they were on equal footing and he was telling the truth. From the first moment he saw her standing in that lecture hall, from the first moment they kissed; even filled with liquor, he knew that they were it for each other.

His shoes squeaked along the tile floor before he hit the carpeted stairs, the squish echoing in the ever-silent hall. He felt like he was carrying the pieces of his broken heart behind him on the floor, the slivers shattering together like glass filling the void like white noise. Seeley felt empty, desolate, especially since she refused to see how good they could be. How good they were.

Key clanking in the lock, he heaved himself into the apartment with a sunken sigh. Leaning against the closed door, he shucked his coat and left it where it landed; tie next, followed by his crisp white shirt. Sinking into the couch, he finally let the tears fall in realization. Seeley couldn't let her go, couldn't give up. It was impossible.

He needed her like he needed air, like he needed water; she was everything. With that revelation in mind he picked up his soiled jacket, throwing it upon his shoulders, then running out the door. Temperance needed to understand, needed proof. Seeley would give her all the proof she needed.

XX

The cab ride hardly registered with him and he almost forgot to pay the fair. He couldn't drive in his condition, wouldn't even consider it. Now he stood at her door, the wood ingrained in his retina as he stared at it. His hand pressed flat against its surface, the cool smooth feel of it under his palm.

"Bones..." Seeley's voice was harsh, even to his own ears. The tears welling up in his eyes again as he slapped the surface of the door with the same palm that was pressed against it.

Again and again he did it, repetition seeming to be the key since he heard the lock click on the other side. Finally she was revealed to him, a disheveled mess, as was he. It made him feel good that he wasn't the only one going through this upheaval.

"Booth..."

"Don't, Bones." He pressed forward, she moved back, the door shutting behind them as he kicked it closed with his foot. His coat slid to the floor, his wet wife beater clinging to his chest. "I'm not letting you stop your own heart."

"I can't...I though you understood." She cried.

"You're afraid. So am I. But damnit, you feel it too." Seeley pressed his hand against her chest, her heart beating erratically underneath his palm.

"Booth..."

"I love you and I can't let you go. I won't, I refuse to." She shoved against his chest as he pushed her into the wall.

"This can't..."

"Yes it can." His lips met hers before pulling away. "You feel that?"

"I..."

"That spark, that heat, that fire. It's us, Temperance. I know you don't believe in this, but there is no denying what's between us. What's always been there. You can't change, but I don't want you to. The only way you'll break me is if you don't let us try." He leaned his head down. "If you won't, I can't stay."

"That's unfair..." Her voice cracking in despair.

"Is it?" His head lifted. "What's not fair is to love someone so much that it's impossible to breath but they don't return your desire. To love someone so desperately, and so completely that they break you every time you look because of what might have been. It's unfair for me to be so close to you, now that everything is out in the open, and not be able to be with you...then watch as you be with other men while I'm on the side."

Her blue eyes misted with tears. "I never said that I didn't feel something."

"Then what does your science tell you, Bones? What do you feel when I touch you?"

"My heart beat accelerates and my palms get sweaty."

"When I kiss you?"

"My breathing is restrained, shallow, and I lose focus on the most simple things."

"When I look into your eyes right now?"

She put her head down and he placed his fingers under her chin to lift those sea-colored orbs to his gaze. "What do you see?"

"It's not logical..."

"Yes it is. It's the one thing you refuse to see because you fear it. Chemicals in the brain, compatibility, male to female. Emotional connections, friendship, lust, desire, desperation, longing, love. Recognize your mate. All your anthropology points in our direction." He leaned closer to her. "Use your heart. What does it tell you?"

A tear trailed down her cheek as her eyes closed. A sob echoed through the room as she fell into him. "That I love you. As illogical as it is. I value your company, your conversation, your friendship. I trust you implicitly, miss you when you're not around."

His lips met hers then in a desperation fueled by everything between them. Everything changed and nothing at the same time. It was as if the universe tilted on axis. Time stopped, and then started once again. From this moment and every moment after he vowed to love her, every part of her.

-END


End file.
